A device (e.g., a machine) may be configured to perform a function. For example, a device may be configured to load and execute one or more applications (e.g., software applications) that cause the device to perform one or more functions. As another example, a device may be configured by setting one or more parameters (e.g., its network address, its role in a multi-device system, an address of an upstream or downstream device, an address of a server device or client device, or a quality of service) that fully or partially specify one or more functions to be performed by the device.
The configuring of a device is sometimes referred to as “provisioning” the device. An example of provisioning includes causing the device to download software (e.g., a software application, an operating system, or any suitable combination thereof) and begin operating under full or partial control of the downloaded software.
In some situations, one device may configure (e.g., provision) another device. For example, a device may execute network management software that configures the device to provision multiple devices connected thereto by one or more networks. In this sense, the device may function as a manager or controller that provisions all or part of a network of multiple devices.